Character Creation Guide
Creating a Character Character roleplay is the most common form or roleplay which is can be found in a variety of shapes and sizes and is used to a degree in the Nation Roleplay wiki. The basic concepts of creating your characters' history, personality and appearance remains essentially the same, but beyond that point there are several key differences which have been made in the use of characters to better suit the wiki. The characters you create using this template must generally be people of great importance and should play some kind of role within your nation. They can’t be for example a useless goods peddler on the street, but rather should be people of renown, statues or great skill. The maximum number of characters that can be created and played at one time in a nation is five however this is subject to change within the future. Also, you don’t need to create these people immediately at the start of the game, it may in fact be better if you leave an open spot or two for characters just in case you find a more interesting person to make a character of further into the roleplay. As mentioned earlier, these five main characters should be people of importance within your nation; anything from your ruler to your greatest general, or even the richest man in your nation. That said not every important person within your nation has to be a major character either. For example it would be perfectly acceptable to leave your nation’s ruler out of this list if you so choose. Keep in mind however that those people you do choose to be characters can be controlled by you to a greater degree than those who simply dwell within your nation, and those whom you don’t control also may have a higher chance of being killed. Despite character’s being more resilient than others, no people within the roleplay are immortal so do not be shocked if your character is assassinated, struck down in battle or afflicted with a terminal illness. The following list should show and describe everything necessary to set up your character. Feel free to elaborate on your final character page. *'Race:' (Human, etc) *'Name:' *'Age:' *'Gender:' *'History:' (At least two paragraphs) *'Personality:'(At least a paragraph) *'Picture and/or Appearance:' Abilities: The abilities section is used to determine the general physic and mental capacity of your character. You are given 85 points to spend amongst your abilities, each of which starts at 10. Less than 20 in any ability score is below average and will generally impede your character in that area so it is recommended that any abilities you have no need of should be above 19. Anywhere from 20 to 29 is considered average (varying on race) and possessing any score within this range will give you no penalties and no bonuses. Between 30 and 39 is generally average and small bonuses may be given by admins in areas involving this skill. Note: Each ability enhanced by race i.e. orcs getting an additional 5 strength will always mean the average strength of that race would not be 20 to 29, but 25 to 34. *'Abilities:' **'Charisma: '''10 **'Intelligence: 10 **'Reflexes: '''10 **'Stamina: '10 **'Strength: '10 Race Ability Modifiers: Each race are physically different from one another. For this reason each has a slighly different bonus to prepresent this fact. Elves are quite often more lightly built than other races, for example, and dwarves are on average very stout and well built. *'Race Ability Modifiers: (List) **'Dwarves:' +5 Strength, +5 Intelligence, -5 Reflexes **'Elves: '+5 Reflexes, +5 Stamina, -5 Strength **'Humans: '+5 Charisma **'Orcs: '+5 Strength Skills: Skills are used to display your character’s proficiencies and talents. Each character to begin with has 150 points to distribute amongst their skills. A list of all skills has been provided below however custom skills can be negotiated with an admin. It is recommended that players put points into every category as no points will generally mean that certain character has no skill whatsoever in that field. Also, look over each skill carefully and make sure you have exactly what you need. A military general for example would not only need points in various military skills, but also in mathematics. 1-3 Poor Skill, 4-8 Average Skill, 9-12 Above Average Skill, 13-17 Distinguished Skill, 17-20 Great Skill, 20+ Heroic Skill *'Skills: ' **''' Armament (Armour)' **'Armament (Shield)' **'Concentration (General)' **'Concentration (Magic)' **'Diplomacy (Lower Class)' **'Diplomacy (Higher Class)' **'General (Currency)' **'General (Economics)' **'General (Intimidation)' **'General (Religion)' **'Knowledge (Geographic)' **'Knowledge (Magic)' **'Knowledge (Mathematics)' **'Knowledge (Military)' **'Military (Strategy)' **'Military (Tactics)' **'Movement (Foot)' **'Movement (Ship)' **'Movement (Ride)' **'Siege (Attack)' **'Siege (Defence)' **'Weapon (Blade)' **'Weapon (Blunt)' **'Weapon (Pole)' **'Weapon (Ranged)' Impediments: Let's be realistic, everyone has flaws and your characters are no different. Impediments are a range of defining afflictions, illnesses and so on which at your desire can be given to your character in the character creation process in exchange for extra ability/skill points. Note that a character can not be afflicted by more than two impediments and each impediment is controlled by admins. It is at the admin's leasure to give your character an asthma attack in battle for example. It should also be noted that these impediments are either based off or are identical to many infections and chronic diseases that exist in the real world, so should be viewed with a degree of respect. The list of these can be found in the Character Impediments section. Creating a Character The creation of your character must take place on a separate page which can be reached by a link from your nation's main page in your characters section. This page should be titled with the name of your character, for example if your character's name was Badyu'in then the page would also be named Badyu'in. Once this is done you should set out the page as follows: *'Full Name:' - Their full name *'Preferred Name:' - The name they commonly goes by *'Age:' - Their age (note you must update this often) *'Gender:' - Their gender *'Religion:' - Their religion (not necessary to be filled out) *'Biography:' - A character overview with their personality and habits. Must be atleast three paragraphs. *'Appearance:' - Their appearance. Must be atleast a paragraph long *'History:' - A summary of the past events in their life. Must be atleast two paragraphs long *'Abilities:' - Your character's ability scores *'Skills:' - The full skill list with your character's skill expenditure detailed along with it *'Additional Notes:''' - Additional notes around your character Character Approval With this information compiled, your next step is to submit your character for approval. Simply post your page and ask an admin to look over it. Your character will be judged primarily upon your character's history, personality, abilities and skills; each of which you've been given decent leeway on, and thus require some oversight with. The main point admins will judge your character on will be the relationship between the various aspects of their creation. A character with an intelligence score of 10 with large amounts of skill points place in various knowledge skills for example is likely to be rebuked unless a good reason is present to explain this. The main tool used as mentioned to appraise a character is common sense. We expect your character to follow the personality you have given them and for you to create your character sensibly. If your character's skills and ability scores are discussed with admins and explained, almost anything is possible. The character approval phase will most likely not be a big one, and only exists to keep the game sensible and realistic. Category:Guides